Speak an Ocean of Words
by She Lives In The Darkness
Summary: Phoenix and Percy,two demigods that don't know it, run away from home when they're eight because their abusive father just killed their mom,well on the run they come across a strange group of people. Will it end in happiness or will the two demigods have a tragic death. Rated T, it might go up for some later chapters (really later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Twilight saga or Percy Jackson/Heros of Olympus series,it is owned by Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.I don't own any characters except Phoenix. This is merly a work of fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"It's never too late to have a happy childhood."

― Tom Robbins, Still Life with Woodpecker

Nix

Percy and I had just come home from school and as usual our mom wasn't home, but our stepfather Gabe was, when he saw us he got a sneer on his face, "So which one of you brats got money? "He asked us this every day, and as usual our replies were "No, sir." When we had money we hid it in our school bags, shoes, or in a sock under a mattress. He looked at us again as if he could tell we were lying," Fine, now get out of my face for I hurt you." And he went back to drinking his beer and smoking his cigarettes.

An hour later we were done with our homework and we desperately wanted to go play outside. "Nix, we could just climb out the window, we've got a fire escape. "Percy whined nodded my head and we climbed out only to climb back in, we saw our mom walking toward the apartment complex. We looked at each other and ran to our bedroom door, "Wait," I hissed, "Gabe might be asleep." Percy went first and I soon followed. The front door opened a second later and in walked our mom, Sally. "Hey kids, "She ruffled our hair and gave us hugs, "How was school today?" She asked starting on dinner, dinner always had to be done before Gabe woke up from his nap or else things would get bad. Percy started, "Today at recess there was this big man on the playground and he only had one eye, on his forehead. "When Percy finished mom got a worried look on her face, "Did he now?" I nodded my head to back up his story, I'd seen him too, "And in class today, Miss. Mills let us play board games because our class got the highest math scores on some big test and tomorrow we get to eat pizza. "I smiled and mom opened her mouth to say something, but smelly Gabe walked out of the living room. "Hey Sally, did you get paid today? "She shook her head, "No Gabe, I don't get paid till Friday. "He sighed and smacked his hand right on the table, "Sally I know you're lying, you get paid every Thursday, give me the check Sally. "Mom was still facing the stove, "I don't have it because I cashed it at the bank and I didn't take any money out, I swear. "Percy pulled my arm, "Let's go back to the room, we'll come out when dinners done." I didn't answer, but I followed. When we got to our room Percy pulled me into a hug, "When is she going to leave him? "He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want your dolphin?" I nodded went to my backpack and pulled out his turtle to give to him, we didn't have the same class at school so we gave each other our stuffed animal. We could still hear the yelling and hitting, Percy and I wanted so bad to go out there and beat him, but we knew that would only make things worse. We went to sleep without our mom telling us goodnight.

At about 3 in the morning awoke because my stomach growled looked over at Percy, he was still sleeping walked into the kitchen only to stop and run back to my room. "Percy, get up, now. Percy, please get up. "I was shaking him and crying," Phoenix, go back to sleep it's just a nightmare." I started shaking him again." Please, Percy .You has to wake up now." "Because we need to leave before he kills us, too." That seemed to get him up, "What do you mean by that." I gulped, "Mom is in the kitchen, but she's bleeding a lot out of her head and she's on the floor and there was a frying pan next to her, and I think he'll come for us next. "He got up and ran straight to the kitchen, he was crying too. "We'll get all our money, and some clothes and we'll carry it all in our backpacks. Only take things we need. "He nodded his head and we collected all our money, emptied our bags, got toothbrush and paste, clothes our stuffed animals and after checking to see if Gabe was in there room (he wasn't) we got something of our mom along with pictures of the three of us. Still in our pajamas we headed out the door.

* * *

**Please review and stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Twilight saga or Percy Jackson/Heros of Olympus series,it is owned by Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.I don't own any characters except Phoenix. This is merly a work of fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

'If you can't say nothing nice, don't say anything at all.'- Thumper in Bambi

Percy

I shook Nix, "Nix, if we don't move now they'll find us. "She awoke and we got our things, we'd been travelling for about a week. Two days ago, we saw our pictures on some T.V; we didn't want to get caught so we ran. We were somewhere in Vermont. "You think they'll find us before we can get to Vermont?" I questioned, she hadn't said a single word since the night our mom was murdered, and I was worried about her. She shook her head. We stopped to rest at a McDonald's and ordered some food, "Are you ever going to talk, it's kind of boring to keep conversations to up all by myself. "She grinned and shrugged. We had stayed long enough to cause attention to our selves, so we left.

The sun was setting, "You getting tired? "She shook her head, it was all I had gotten, a nod or a shake sighed. She gave me a look that said, 'you tired?' I nodded, so we headed for the woods. When we found somewhere that looked safe I said, "You get things that we use to get a fire started. "She nodded and ran off, I set up a make shift tent to keep us safe, then I made sleeping bags and got out our food from McDonald's.

"Good Night. "She patted me on the shoulder, still not speaking and we went to sleep. I was the first one up, but I never got up when the sun was still down. I heard people, "Should we call the police?" someone asked, "They'll want to know how we found them. "One answered, "We could say that we were driving and we saw them on the side of the road. "There was another voice. "Someone's awake, and we can't do that." I froze, afraid to look at my sister. "We could at least offer them a real place to stay and then we could report it." It was the first voice. "Okay." I was scared right now, scared for me and for my mute sister,"The girl's mute."I froze again, how he had known that. "The boy can hear us."

* * *

**Should I continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

What should I ask him?" the boy whispered, "Uh, tell him that, uh, I don't know. You figure it out. "The girl hissed. "Can you come out,? We won't hurt you. We just want to know if your sister and you are safe." I stepped out of the tent and saw four people, two of them were girls and the other two were guys. They were all inhumanly beautiful. The brunette girl got on one knee, "Are your sister and you safe? Do you need a place to sleep or clothes and food." I didn't answer. All I could do was stare. "Bells, you're scaring him. Let me do it." A big man came over and said, "Hey kid,my name's Emmett. That girl you just talked to is my little sister, Bella. What's your name?" I felt compelled to tell him that my name was Percy and we were scared and tired and still a little hungry and that we wanted our mom, but instead, I started to cry. "Emmett you made him cry!" The blonde girl hissed before hitting him upside the head, "Sorry about him. He can be a bit scary looking sometimes, but you don't need to be scared of him. O.K?"I nodded, sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "My names Percy and my sister's name is Nix." I sniffled, "My name is Rose,and that is Bella-" She pointed at the brunette girl, "That's Edward," He gave me a stiff nod, "That's Emmett." I waved to him. The girl then continues to speak, "We were camping in the woods and we were going to leave, but we saw you two and thought that you could use some help." I thought for a moment. Did we need help? Did we really need it? "I dunno," I mumbled, "Well why doesn't Emmett go and heat the car up and we can give you two a life home. Now where do you live?" Do I lie and say we are homeless and motherless or tell her that we had run away because of our step-father. She looked at the Edward boy and it looked like they were having an argument. "How about we let you two stay at our house tonight and we figure this all out in the morning?" She suggests. I looked back to where my sister was sleeping. This would be for the best, right? "Okay," I say. I went to wake Nix up, but she emerged from the makeshift tent, looking at the group of people."They're letting us stay with them tonight that's Rose, Bella, and Edward. Emmett's warming up the car." I told her. She looked scared but nodded. "Rose? Who are they?" I could hear another women say. Rose speaks up, "They're the kids on the news, you know, the Jackson twins?" The women must have said something because one of the two guys said, "Esme. They were sleeping in the woods. Go ahead and call Carlisle." I heard footsteps and a low squeal. "You found them, I already have their rooms set up for when everything is final." That confused me. What did that mean? "Alice, shut up. Percy can hear you." Edward hissed. "Carlisle said he'll be home in 15 minutes to check 'em out. Put them in Nessies' room," Esme told everyone. I felt myself being lifted again, then a breeze, then I was set down."Should we wake them?" Bella questioned. "No,they can sleep through the check up." Someone said. I felt cold hands and then cold metal and I was out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Nix

I had a strange dream that my brother and I had been found in the woods by a group of people and they had taken us home with them, but I had to tell myself that Percy and I wouldn't go anywhere with strangers. Our mom had warned us about that. "Should we wake them now?" I heard a female voice question. "No,let them sleep a little bit longer." An older sounding male voice answered. "What are we going to do with them?" Another male voice asked. "Alice?" It was the older voice that I had heard. "Let's adopt them. We could use some kids around here and I've already seen it." Maybe this wasn't a dream. "Alice, they're waking up ." I heard Percy mumble, "Blue pancake mom." Then he moved. I heard foot steps and then I was awake and shaking Percy. "Huh,where are we?" Why was he asking me? I looked at him and punched him in the arm. "Ow," he hissed holding his arm, "What'd you do that for?" I looked at him again with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I'm up. Happy?" I glared at him and he asks, "Where are we?" I nodded. He continues, "Uh, some people took us home with them and uh, that was a bad idea, huh." Again I punched him in the arm and he glared at me. *Knock knock* We looked at the door as it opened. A woman stood there with a warm, welcoming smile, "Hi,my name is Esme Cullen. Are you hungry?" Percy was about to nod when I glared at him again. "Um, where are we?" he asked. "My children brought you two to our home. Come downstairs and eat something." We followed her through a hallway, one side had three doors and the other had two with a glass case full of graduation caps, I nudged Percy and pointed at it. "Wow! That's a lot of graduation caps." The woman smiled and said, "We collect them." We went down the stairs to a living room. It was decorated with lots of art and there was a big T.V with lots of movies and video games around it. Finally, we were in a kitchen. It was a white and nude color and very very clean. "You have a very nice house ," Percy told her. "You can call me Esme," She said and smiled. She then asked, "Would you two like some pancakes." Percy was about to answer when someone burst into the room. "They're up!" We jumped. "Emmett Cullen. What did I say about yelling?" Esme scolded. He looked down and said, "You said not to do it." Esme then responds, "Yes I did. Now apologize for scaring-What are your names?" That surprised me. Hadn't they known our names last night? Percy answered, "My name is Percy and this is Phoenix." Esme says to Emmett, "Apologize to Percy and Phoenix for scaring them." Emmett sighed and says, "Sorry for startling you." We nodded in approval of his apology. Esme then made the pancakes asking if we wanted anything special in them. Percy of course said, "Blue food coloring." Without hesitating.


	5. Chapter 5

2 years late

Nix

Mom, I gotta pee." Percy whined next to me. "Why didn't you go before Emmett picked you up from swim team?" Mom asked. "Because he said if we didn't leave when he wanted he was going to leave me." Percy responds. Mom muttered something under her breath about irresponsible 100-year-olds. "Look! There's a farm house right there mom. Let's just stop and ask if we can use their restroom." Percy states. Mom pulled in, "You better go too, Nix." I nodded and we all walked out of the car, only for Percy and me to stop and stare at what was behind the big blue house. Our mom was already at the door knocking so we ran to her. We would sneak a peek at those other kids and donkey people later. The door was answered by a long-bearded man in a wheelchair. "Can I help you?" He asked kindly. When he'd seen mom he seemed to stiffen, but it went away just as quick as it was there. "May my children use your restroom?" She asked. "Of course." He says and moves his chair and let us passes in. He then says, "First room to the left." Percy went first and after he came out I went in. The bathroom was, just like the house, ordinary unlike the place behind the house. "Thank you, Mr. Brunner." Mom said and then we exited his house. We crept away from our mom as quietly as we could and then we ran for the camp like place. "Wow. Look that kid has a gold sword." Percy pointed out. We weren't watching where we were going and bumped into a blonde girl. "Hey watch where you're going." She says. "Sorry." Percy said helping her up. He then says, "I'm Percy and this is my sister Nix." She studied us with her intense gray eyes and says, "I'm Annabeth, are you undetermined or do you know who your godly parent is?" We stared at her. "What?" Percy asked. I backed away from her and pulled Percy with me. "You know, the Gods. Which one is your mom or dad?" Percy says, "I don't think you have the, uh, right people." The girl, Annabeth glared at us, "Then how come you can see the camp? It's the only way unless you were born with sight, but that rarely happens." My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was a text from Alice asking why she couldn't see us anymore. I nudged Percy and show him. "Must be the camp," He mutters to me. He then says to the girl, "Look we gotta go before we get into trouble. Maybe we'll see you around sometime." We took off and ran right into the wheelchaired man, but where his chair had been there was now a horse body. "Um…Nix we should run." Percy tells me. We ran like our lives depended on it. "Did you two go to that place where all the children were at?" Mom asked. Percy nods his head and says, "Everyone there is not normal or human or anything. One girl was talking about Gods not God, but Gods like there are more than one. There's only one, though, the one dad says is real?" Mom bit her lip in uncertainty, but nodded and said, "As far as I know there is only one God." That was the only answer we needed."Okay, rewinds tell me what you two saw again?" Emmett asked. Percy says, "There were guys with donkey bottoms instead of legs and the guy we had seen at the front door, the lower part of his body was a horse. And this girl," Percy said her name with so much emotion that even I could feel it coming off of him. "Does Percy have a crush on a random girl?" Emmett teased. Percy then continues, "No! Well anyways the girl, Annabeth, started to ask who our Godly parent was and there's only one God, right dad?" Dad was considering it, "Well from what I believe, there is only one God." I nodded in agreement even though I felt weird not saying there was more than one. "Maybe we should scope them out." Jacob said at once. He explains his reasoning, "Just make sure that there is no threat." The werewolves nod their heads in agreement."We wanna go." Percy whined, "I don't think that it's very safe for you two to be going." I looked over to Seth, for some reason whenever I asked him to do something or I wanted something, he always made sure I had whatever it was. I gave him the biggest sad puppy dog eyes and I could till he caved. He groaned, "I'll watch them." Mom and Rose didn't look like they agreed on that. "I don't think they should come at all." Mom says. Percy says, "Please, can we go there's like 7 of you and please." I stared at Percy for a moment. That was his argument, really? "It might not matter if we take them or not, I can't see anyone at all." Alice said. She continues her thought, "And it's not just because Jake and Seth or Renesmee is going. I wasn't able to see those two when they went there." She jerked her head to me and Percy. "It must be the camp. I saw the kids in there, but I wasn't able to enter it." Mom says . "Maybe we should take them and make sure that we have peace among our groups." Dad says. "Carlisle it's not safe." Rose argues back. "Rosalie they are the only ones who can enter the camp." Edward said. "Well, what if it was Renesmee who was the only one able to go into the camp?" Rose says. "Oh, no. Leave me out of this." Renesmee said from her spot next to Jacob. It all stopped when Percy started to mumble in Greek and I understood him as if he were speaking English. "Percy, can you tell us what language you spoke and what you said?" Dad says. "Um, I said I wish you would say we could go already. Didn't I say it in English?" Percy asks. "Nix understood him." Edward says. Mom and dad looked like they were having a silent conversation with each other before dad spoke up, "Maybe they should go, Rose." Rose let out a low growl and I jumped out of her arms. "Sorry sweetie." I gave her a nod and settled back into her arms. She gives a stiff nod and we all leave for the farm.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy

"I still don't like the idea of them being the ones to go in and talk to whoever runs that place." Rose says. "But you can't go in." I point out. "Maybe we should see if one of the dogs can go in in." Nessie and Nix both cross their arms at her, but she just ruffles their hair. "I like it better then sending you and Percy in." Rose says. I reply to what she says, "If you're unable to go in I'm pretty sure that one of the werewolves can't go in either. I'm pretty sure that Nix and I are the only ones able to pass through." Rose shakes her head and gives an exasperated huff and then looks away and stops talking. When I look back forwards I see that we had finally reached the camp. I knock on the door and once again the same man came out. He begins to speak, "Ah I see that you have returned. What can I do for your sister and you?" I look at Nix and then I say, "We were curious. We came here and we decided to explore the area behind the house and we run into a girl. She starts talking about more than one god when we really have only one. We see a man that's half donkey or something and have human. Finally, we run away and run into you. A man who's half horse! We wouldn't have returned if it wasn't for our family. They said they wanted to check this place out to make sure that you guys weren't a threat." The man nods his head and responds to me by saying, "Ah I see. Vampires and werewolves. I never knew that you guys could work together. You see this camp is a camp for demigods. Half human half god. Half Greek you see. Seeing as you were able to pass through the barrier that prevents mortals and monsters from passing through it seems that you and your sister are indeed demigods. This camp is a summer camp here to protect the kind of people like you. Demigods here train so that way they do good in battle. We also have many camp activities and many subjects to help you live in the world as a demigod. Another thing that sometimes happens, although not very often, are quests. Demigods go on quests they must fulfill. I'm surprised you managed to live in the world for so long without a person to look after your sister and you. Although, now that you are here you can finally learn how to protect yourselves. Just we need your little friends over there to agree. Also no electronics in the camp. It helps the monsters to attract you." I look back at the little group we have assembled. Nix seems to know what their answer is as she's saying her last goodbyes to Seth, with actions of course. I look at Rose and I give her my phone, as does Nix. We both smile at everyone and wave goodbye. The group does too and Rose says, "We'll pick you up at the end of summer. You'll have to tell us all about it!" We both nod our heads and walk into the camp. Once we enter we run into a man in a Hawaiian shirt and drinking some coke. He looks at us and with a disgusted face on he says, "Oh great. More annoying, pesky little kids to look after. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The last part he screams at the sky and thunder along with lighting is the response from the sky. Weird. I look at Nix to try and understand what's happening along with her and see that her eyes have widened. She then stumbles a bit a kneels down to the man. I look at her confused on why she would do such a thing to such a rude man. The man looks down at her and seems to be pleased the man says, "Finally a person who recognizes who I am! Tell me girl what's your name?" I look at the man before quickly replying for Nix, "Her name is Phoenix, Phoenix Jackson. She can't talk she's gone mute a couple years back." The man gives me a look, but then gives a slow, thoughtful nod when I tell him Nix is a mute. "And your name boy?" He asks. I quickly respond, "Percy, Percy Jackson." He once again gives a slow nod in return. He then speaks up, "Well run along now and get a tour or something." I look at Nix and she shrugs her shoulders and starts to walk forwards. She then goes up to that Annabeth girl and taps her shoulder. The girl turns around and seems to ask her a question. Nix just points at herself and me and then does a motion that suggest around the place. The girl stops and thinks and asks something to Nix and Nix shakes her head no. She then once again does her motions. Although this time she spun in a circle to describe the showing around. The girl, Annabeth once again thinks before saying something again. This time Nix reacted with a very rapid nodding of her head. I am guessing she is trying to get us a tour guide. The girl looks at me after she walk a couple of paces forwards with Nix. She turns around and then yells, "HEY FART BRAIN! ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?! WE DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY SO HURRY UP OR ELSE I AM LEAVING YOU BEHIND" I look at her before shaking my head to clear my head from my thoughts. I run off to where the two where standing. I then start to walk with the two girls as the girl explains what everything was. From what I can tell this will finally be the place I was looking for Nix and myself. The reason why we kept on running even though we were tired and wanted to turn back. The reason why we kept on trying to survive when it was easier for us to die. The reason why we still ran away from smelly Gabe and hid from all those cops. This will finally be the paradise that we deserve.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's P.O.V.

I look at the retreating figure of the kids. I look down. This is probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. They are leaving us and they will stay away for the next couple of months. This will be a difficult thing to do seeing as I love them more than anything in the world. I look at our little group and I say, "Let's go home." Without looking to see if they were following me I ran to the house with the speed us vampires are gifted with. When I enter the house Esme looks at me with a happy face. When she sees my saddened expression she quickly motions me to sit down. I do as she wants me to and I sit down. "Why are you saddened my dear child?" Esme asks me. I look at her face before I look at the ground. I then reply, "We left the two kids at the camp. Turns out they are something called demigods. Pretty much they are half human half god. Greek god. It also seems that there is more than one god. Our two kids are training how to fight to defend themselves from monsters. They will be attacked by monsters! That means that they will be in danger more often! They couldn't even take their telephones so there is no way to actually contact them anymore other than writing letters. That also means that there's no way in actually knowing if they are in danger or not! Also they might go o quests now so that means they have to venture outside in the world with monsters on their tails. They might die from that! Also what if one of our enemies decided to attack them knowing they live with us! How are they supposed to defeat one of the vampires. Especially a newborn vampire like during that war that we had. There are still people who hate us for having Renesmee with us. Also the werewolves have enemies too. Their enemies might understand that they are in contact with us and they might as well attack them! I don't want them to die. They mean so much to me." Esme gives me an understanding face and then she says, "I understand what you're going through, but you have to let them so this. From what I understand this is for their own goods. If they don't do this they might die. Also yes they might not have their phones and we might have to write letters, but it'll be okay. I mean for all we know they might have their own way to contact us. Also this is good. They get to be around people of their own kind. Just imagine being a vampire by yourself or with someone you're siblings with. You would want to try finding someone who is like you. This is their chance. I understand too that we have enemies, but if they have to train to attack monsters them i'm certain that they will be fine." I look at Esme and I give her a big hug. "Thanks I really appreciate this. This really helped me out. I'm going to go to my room now." I say. Esme just gives me a small smile and says, "Alright if you need anything i'm here." I give her a small nod and I then go up the stairs to my room. I, unlike Edward, have a bed. It's nice to get some comfort and to believe you are somewhat human. Although it is obvious that Edward has given up his hope in believing he's anyway human. Then there's that Bella. I understand she's my sister and that she had to be turned into a vampire in the end, but she always wanted to be a vampire. It really is frustrating she always had a choice, but each time she was like nope I wanna be a cool kid and be a vampire! That really put us in a lot of trouble later on. It's so frustrating. If I was in her place I would've chosen to be human. Especially since you have to watch all your friends die while you continue on to lie. We might be alive until the end of the world and have to die in the most painful way ever. I sit down on my bed and I throw my pillow across the room. This is so frustrating. I just don't know what to do. I stand back up and I go across the room and pick up the pillow. I put it back on the bed where it was originally. I then start to place around the room. I really don't know what to do anymore. If their was someway to answer this all that would be great. Then again there won't be anything answering any of my questions. Of course I could talk about how i'm feeling and ask for some small jobs, but that won't tell me what I should do. That won't help in saying anything. I continue on pacing around the room. I then hear some knocking at the door. My head snaps to the door and I see Emmett standing there. "Um hey Rose is everything okay? I've been standing here for the past five minutes and you've been pacing this whole time." He says. I respond, "I'm fine just leave me alone." He gives me a look and says, "You're obviously not okay. Just come sit down. Let's talk about this." I give an exasperated huff and then I just go and sit down next to him. He then begins to talk, "Alright now tell me what's wrong." I give him a look and I say, "We left the two kids at the camp without knowing if anything bad will happen to them. Also what else that is wrong is that Alice can't see them while they're in that cursed camp." He gives me a look that makes him look as if he believes i'm the weirdest thing in the world and then he says, "You do realize that camp is full of demigods right? Also the only reason we can't see them is because of that one barrier that actually, you know, protects them?" I once again give him a pointed look and say, "I understand that it's just that i'm worried and that's pretty much it." He gives me a caring look and then he kisses my forehead and then says, "Alright well then I'll be in my room if you need me." I give him a small nod and stare at the door after he closes it. I then return to my thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"Seth/spanbr style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; background-color: #fefefe;"Seth stood in his wolf form,watching the two children walk into the camp, mostly the girl. He didn't want her to go in, he didn't think that they could protect her like he could, but he knew they could, the borders would keep them safe. He let out a cry before running off into the woods. "Seth, stop." It was Jake, he didn't use his alpha command on him, which Seth was grateful for. "Just leave me alone Jake. Please." He asked, his voice coming out like a cry. "Okay buddy. Just don't get into any trouble. I'll tell your sister to leave you alone too." Jake replies. "Thanks." Seth continued his running. He didn't know where he would go, but he figured it was better then watching the camp for any sings of trouble all day. "Oh, and Seth, Esme says be careful and don't get hurt. Nix wouldn't want that." Seth stopped. He should stay and watch that way he wouldn't get hurt. Nix and Percy wouldn't get hurt either. Not if he watched the camp. Seth ran back and mused to himself, now that he was alone again. Neither of them should be at the camp,they were barely going to be 11. They should be playing with their friends and being kids, not learning how to fight to protect themselves. He howled again. In anger and frustration this time. He reached the camp and stayed in the shadows, till his stomach growled and he figured it would be better if he went back to the house. He really didn't want to die of hunger. He would come back after he ate. He'd do this until it was time for them to come home./span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 9br /br /Esme/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Carlisle and I sat in our room. It was almost 12 in the morning. He would be going to work and I would be left alone in a house without children to take care of. Sure I had my 'adopted' teenagers and granddaughter,but I just wished for my two youngest. My little hero and fire bird. "Esme. Its almost time for me to leave. I can stay here with you if you want." Carlisle asked, he was always trying to make everyone happy. "No. You go to work. I...I'll be fine. Maybe Seth'll come back." I just wanted something to do, something to distract myself from missing my babies. "Are you sure?" "Yes." I wasn't sure, I didn't want him to leave me, but he had to. He wanted to help people and here I was being sad and making him second guess not doing something he loves. "I think Percy left some laundry. I'll get those done. And I think by august I'll pick them up a day earlier to take them school shopping." Carlisle still looked uncertain, "I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours dear." He kissed my head before heading to his office to collect his things before he left. I then go back into my thoughts about the two dear /br /br /Carlislebr /I sat in my room with my wife Esme. I looked at the time, almost 12 in the morning. I need to be going soon. Once I left Esme would be left in the house with our children and grandchildren. Maybe even one of the werewolves. I hope she'll be alright she's been acting down ever since the youngest of the family left the house. I looked over and see her in thought. She had a solemn face on and I knew she was thinking about the kids. I look around the room after noticing that she didn't notice I looked at her. I look at Esme once again and once again she doesn't catch my look. She must be in really deep thought. I then speak up, "Esme. It's almost time for me to leave. I can stay here with you if you want." It seems as if I took her out of thought from before. She looks at me and seems to now her answer and she says, "No. You go to work. I...I'll be fine. Maybe Seth'll come back." I give her a look, but it seems as if she's still in thought. "Are you sure?" I ask. She responds sort of confidently, but not confident enough with a simple, "Yes." She then seems to plunge back into thought. It's pretty obvious she has taken the two youngsters leaving quite bad. Esme speaks up once again, "I think Percy left some laundry. I'll get those done. And I think by august I'll pick them up a day earlier to take them school shopping." I gave her a uncertain look. It's obvious that she is sad and she's trying to convince me, although it's not working quite well. I then speak up, "I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours dear." I kiss her head and then I go to my office to collect my things before I leave. I then walk downstairs to say my goodbyes to the children. Once i'm downstairs I see everyone in the living room. "Alright i'm on my way out. Also please look after your mother or grandmother for you Renesmee. I'm very worried about her she hasn't taken the departure of Percy and Phoenix well. She seems to be very sad and she has been deep in thought for a long time. Just get her to do things to keep her mind off of it. Maybe even go out or get another werewolf like Seth over. Just do anything so she forgets what has happened. Anything will be fine as long as it is something that keeps her mind off of the whole thing." Rose looks at me and then says, "Would it be alright if we threw a little party?" I give her a small smile and say, "As long as it keeps her mind off of the two kids i'm fine with anything." I then walk outsides earning goodbyes from everyone and I walk outside ready to start a day of working knowing that Esme will be just fine./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 10br /br /Nix/p  
p style="text-align: center;""This is the pavilion, it where we eat." Annabeth told us. "What if it rains,do we still eat outside?" Percy asked. "Well it doesn't really rain unless we want it to." She said. "Really?" " if you look over here you'll see the cabins." I looked over and saw twelve cabins. All were decorated differently, four of them were empty,the rest of them had kids and teens running around them,one cabin looked full,like they were all just stuffed inside. "Can you guess what god or goddess represents which cabin?" Percy smiled and looked at me, my favorite subject was history, mostly Greek and Roman, he knew I would figure them all out in a matter of seconds. "I might not be able to, but she can." "Malcolm! Can you get me a paper and pen?!" Annabeth called to a boy who looked like her. He went into a cabin and came out a second later. "Are you giving the tour where you have them guess the cabins?" He asked. "Yup." She handed me the pen and paper. I looked at the cabins for a few minutes, looking for clues as to who they could belong to. I knew at once who cabin three belonged to, but I would go in order before going to it. "She says Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Artemis." Percy pointed each out as he read the list. "You really shouldn't say those names so boldly." Annabeth warned. "Why?" "Well names are powerful." "Oh,well I guess I'll just have to refrain from saying the names then." Percy was being sarcastic, but I don't think Annabeth could tell. "Good." "Hey Princess!" A big girl with red hair and a leather jacket came out of a cabin with some other kids who somewhat looked like her. "Showing some new babies around, I see." She looked at the other four girls flanking her. "I think we should show them how we welcome newcomers." "Clarisse!" Annabeth yelled as she and her goons dragged Percy and I towards the girls bathroom. "Let us go!" Percy yelled struggling to get free. I squirmed around in their grip. Annabeth ran after her. "Put them down Clarisse." It took me a second to see what she was going to do to us,she was going to dunk us. I knew I did not want to get my head put into a toilet. It had been dunked in their too many times. "You're not putting my head in there!" Percy yelped. I took a small glance at Percy and knew he was feeling the same thing. A tug, at the bottom of my stomach pretty much told me to feel the water and keep the desire to not want to be wet with me. The next thing I know, water is shooting out of the toilets and is going everywhere and hitting everyone, except Percy and me. The girls put us down and run out of the bathroom screaming threats. I glance at Percy and see he and I are in the only dry spots. Even Annabeth was soaked. "Sorry! I don't know what happens. It just did that on its own. I think this place has some bad pipes." Annabeth just looks at us with her eyes practically popping out of her sockets. "I don't care how it happens, but I know I want you both on my team for capture the flag." And she walks off to, I assume, dry off and change,leaving us in the bathroom in shock. "I think we should tell Chiron about this." Percy whispers. I nod and we head off to the big house./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="text-align: center;"br /Chapter 11br /br /Rosebr /br /I look at all of us. Just gathered here. Nessie and that wolf Jacob were whispering some sweet nothings to each other on the couch. Jasper and Alice were conversing something quietly on the love seat. Emmett was sitting next to me in deep thought. I look over and see that Edward and Bella were in a argument of sorts. Seth was sitting on the floor with his head down. Esme was still upstairs. I take one more look at everyone in the room. I then stand up out of no where as fast as possible, gaining the attention of everyone in the room by scaring them. "Why did you do that Rose?" Emmett asks me. I respond to the question with, "That's it! Without the two here it's been too quite! Everyone just sits around talking to their loved ones. That's it! No more conversations with everyone! Not one bit! I'm done with the silence! We're having a party and that's finale! Nessie and Jacob you guys go to the store with Edward and Bella to get things for the party! Alice and Jasper go and make food! Emmett and myself will deal with the invitations! Now go and I don't want to hear any complaints! Not one complaint you hear me? Now go go go!" Everyone looks at me shocked until I glared at them and everyone started to move. Knowing Esme she would stay upstairs thinking about the two youngsters. I hope they're having fun. I go to the computer and I make invitations for the party while Emmett go on the social media and just says that we're holding a party and where to go if anyone was in the area. I grab the paper from the printer. Perfection. I grab a stapler and I, using my vampire speed, staple the invitations all around the town. I made sure that the paper was all flashy to get peoples attention. This party is going to be amazing! I run back to the house using my speed again. When I arrive I see that everyone is back. I see that Alice has started the decoration. I start helping her and give everyone looks that says 'help or else'. Once they receive that look they start to help. After around 25 minutes the food was done and the house was set up to look nice. I then go upstairs along with everyone else and we all start to get ready. Once I finish getting ready I go to Esme's room and knock. I heard a silent, "Come in." I open the door and I say, "We're getting you ready for a party. Now get up so I can help." Esme looks at me shocked, but obliges and I get her ready for tonight. Once I finish we go downstairs and I see everyone else there gathered. Everyone was talking among themselves, excited for the party. When we reach the living room we hear the first doorbell ring. I quickly go to the door and excitedly let people in. I see it's a bunch of people from the high school and I say, "Welcome! I can't wait for this party to start!" After everyone arrives I go back to the living room. I point to Jasper and he starts DJing. Everyone starts dancing. There are others eating and just casually standing around. I start to enjoy myself too and I start to dance to the songs too. The whole night was spent in lots of fun having the best party ever./p 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="text-align: center;"Nixbr /br /Percy and I went looking for Chiron as soon as we left the bathroom. "Look!" Percy pointed to the archery area where Chiron stood teaching the class how to shoot. I watched the archers, envying how calm and at ease they looked. It was something that I always struggled with. I was always a piece of nerves and anxiety. I had been since I was little, dad had tried to get me to see a therapist, only a few things worked; my stuffed doll, Jasper's power, Seth, Percy, ballet and knowing I was well protected by my vampire and werewolf family. But I only had Percy with me and he didn't really know how to stop the attacks or how to help calm down from them, he freaked out which made me only get worse. I turned my attention back to the archers, when I noticed something beside the tree that I learned was called Thalia. It was white, like snow. "Nix? Where are you going? Your brother is that way." Annabeth stopped in front of me. I turned her around and pointed to the thing near the tree. "What the Hades is that." I shrugged and continued walking to it. It looked like a dog, a really big dog. "Nix, don't go near that thing." Annabeth hissed. "It could be dangerous." I gave a small giggle. I lived with vampires for crying out loud. How much more dangerous could it be then that? "Its looking at you." It was, but it seemed happy, as if it recognized me. I looked at it more closely and realized that it was a giant wolf. I met its eyes and then it took off. I heard Annabeth give a sigh of relief. "You have no training in defending yourself and I only have a dagger, that would most likely not have been in our odds." I knew how to defend myself, Rose had taught me. She said that if I was ever separated from any of them that I was to scream really loudly and if someone ever tried to take me I was to defend myself as a last resort. "Go train and then you can go take on monsters." She said in a bossy tone. "Hey Nix. I was wondering where you ran off to." Percy said. "You're sister decided that she was going to fight some kind of wild animal or something ." "It was probably one of our family members, we don't really know what they look like in wolf form." Percy stated. "You have family members that can change into wolves?" Annabeth questioned with a disbelieving facial expression. I nodded. Percy continues talking, "They're really called shape shifters, cuz they can change whenever they want to." Annabeth then asks, "Can you tell me more?" Percy answers her question, "Uh, I don't really know the legend that well. Nix does, but she can't tell you." I could tell her, but it would take ages to write it all down for her. "Oh." Annabeth says, a bit disappointed."I'm hungry, where can I get some grub?" Percy changed the subject like he had completely forgotten the previous conversation."You guys just missed lunch, but I'm sure the Stoll's can get something for you. You should both should see your new cabin anyway." Annabeth answer the question with ease. We followed her to the cabins again. "You're both in cabin 11." She states. "Isn't that Hermes?" Percy questions. She nodded. "Is that our father?" I noticed how Percy used the word "father' instead of 'dad'. Annabeth gives a small sigh before answering, "Well his cabin takes in everyone who doesn't know who their godly parent is." Percy with a curious look says, "But what happens when we get claimed?" Annabeth says, "Well then you get moved into your cabin with the rest of your siblings." Percy with a curious look in his eyes asks, "When will we get claimed?" Annabeth with a bit of an annoyed look in her eyes says, "That's a good question." "Who's cabin was this again?" Percy asked as we walked past the Poseidon cabin. "Um that's the God of water cabin." Annabeth answers. "I like this cabin it almost reminds me of home, but it reminds me of my birth mom." I smiled, Percy didn't really talk about her much, not since we had been adopted. Annabeth then interrupts my thoughts, "You really shouldn't do that." I look up and noticed Percy was trying to walk into the cabin. Annabeth once again speaks up, "Percy that's a really bad idea." /p 


	13. Chapter 13

p style="text-align: center;"Nixbr /br /I walk forwards and grab Percy's shoulder. He seems to snap out of whatever trance he was previously in. I give him a look saying 'watch your actions or face the possibly horrible consequences' and he slowly nods his head, showing that he understands. We then walk back to Annabeth. We walk to cabin 11 and Annabeth knocks on the door three times in a row before slowly walking in. Percy and I follow Annabeth in and I take a step back once I enter. I look around and I see that there is almost no space in the cabin. The floor is littered with people and their items. Someone asks from further into the cabin, "Determined or undetermined?" Annabeth responds, "Undetermined." There was a loud groan from everyone inside the cabin. Percy asks Annabeth quietly, "Is it something we did?" She responds, "No, but seeing as there is almost no room left they would rather have one of his kids instead of an undetermined child." Percy gives a slow nod, but he obviously doesn't understand. "Come on guys! That's not how we great new comers!" Someone says, scaring me a little bit. "Guys meet Luke, he is the representative of the cabin so he's pretty much the leader and in charge of you guys." Annabeth says with a small blush. It's obvious that she has a crush on him. "Annabeth stop making me sound all powerful and mean. I'm really just a fun loving guy with wonderful morals. Welcome to the cabin you two what's your names?" Luke says. Percy speaks up, "P-Percy and she's Nix." Damn, he stuttered. That shows weakness. "Percy and Nix huh. Well you two have nothing to be afraid of. Hm it seems as if you two have nothing with you. I could ask the Stoll brothers to get you guys some items if you'd like." Luke says after some thought. "Could you also ask them to get some food. They are a bit hungry." Annabeth chimes in. Luke gives a little nod. He then calls for some people and two boys, seeming to be twins, appear what seems like no where. He asks them to get us some items and food and they nod saying, "Yes sir!" They then disappear out of the cabin and Luke turns his attention back to us and says, "I hope you guys are enjoying your time here. You two will eat, train, sleep and spend pretty much the whole day everyday with us until you two are determined by your parent. I hope you guys have fun." Percy gives a little nod and so do I, showing that we understand. Annabeth then speaks up, "I have to get going . I wish you guys good luck." Luke gives her a nod of goodbye and she leaves the cabin. "Alright I know that you guys have just got here, but we should equip you guys with weapons and armor. Especially because we have Capture the Flag later on today so come follow me." Luke says and then gets up. Before he leaves the cabin he turns around and says, "When the Stoll brothers come back tell them to put their things in the back right corner. Also no stealing their stuff. One thing goes missing and everyone in the cabin, excluding Percy, Nix and myself will be punished. Got it?" Everyone mumbles their understanding to Luke and then we head out. We head to a shed like place and Luke opens the doors. Inside there were items for protection and weapons along with shields. Luke goes in and finds some armor for us and once we got that he says, "Alright seeing as you guys do not have any weapons or shields if you prefer to have that go right ahead and pick something. Anything you'd like." Percy goes forwards and looks at the swords while I stick back and look at all the weapons. They're were all sorts of weapons. I look at each one before I see the type of weapon that I would like. I go to them and pick each one up testing their balance, but there was none that really fit me. I go back to Luke and see Percy was there too. "All of these weapons are unbalanced or feel they don't feel right. Are there any other weapons we can choose from?" Percy asks with a miserable face. Luke gives a sad face before saying, "I'm sorry guys you'll just have to make do. That's really all you can do." Percy and I look down before grabbing our weapons that really don't belong with us and heading out./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="text-align: center;"Percybr /br /After we had picked out our weapons,I got a sword and Nix got a bow and arrow,we went back to the Hermes cabin. The two Stoll's where back with two sleeping bags and some food. "Thanks." I told them taking the two plates from them,handing one to Nix who miles at them. "Doesn't she talk?" One of them asked. "Idiot shes mute." A big burly kid from one of the bunks said. "Oh,sorry." Nix nodded her head at him,but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was probably think of ways to harm him. "You know what Nix,why don't we go eat outside." I led her out while she just kept looking back at him. Luke smacked him on the side of the head,"Conner you idiot you don't just ask people that." "I know,I know." "Who do you think our parent is?" I asked her. She gave me look that said 'are you just being stupid today?' "Point at one of the cabins." I said in a duh voice. She made a small noise before closing her eyes and pointing at a random cabin,which just happened to be the Poseidon cabin. "Yeah right! He couldn't be our dad,we're cool but were not royalty cool...yet." She just shrugged and five minutes later we had finished eating and we decided to explore the camp some more. "Wanna go to the stables?" She nodded. "They have wings!" I exclaimed, I sounded a bit to excited for my liking. "Well what did you expect them to have?" A pretty girl who's beauty rivaled Rose's. "Well yeah." "We'll they don't,but this us a magical camp so they wouldn't be normal horses. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Silena Beaurgaurd,daughter of Aphrodite, and who both are?" Nix pinches me ony arm. "We're Percy and Nix Cullen,we're undetermined." "I hope you both get claimed soon." She looks back to the Pegasus's then to us. "Do you two want to learn how to use one?" Nix nods her head. "I'm cool for now." I say. "Suit yourself." She says,she then begins giving Nix a lesson./p 


	15. Chapter 15

p style="text-align: center;"Sethbr /I woke up at the crack of dawn with a piercing headache. What had happened? And why was I outside? "Morning Seth." Edwards told me as he walked out of the house. "Why am I outside?" I asked him. "Emmett had the bright idea to buy alcohol and drink it." "Uh..." "He shared with you." I nod at him before going into the house to get some food. "Morning." I say when I get to the kitchen. "Esme said I had to make you something for the hangover." Emmett says handing me a cup of something brown. It smelt and looked gross. "Thanks." I make my way to the fridge for some food to eat with the drink. "Why would you get beer?" "I wanted to see if i could get drunk,it took about 15 bottles to work on you." "Wolves don't get drunk as easily." I grin. I feel a quick wind from behind me and see Rosalie and Esme. "Are you going to see them today?" Esme asks. I nod. "We got some things for them in this bag,give it to them,please." Rosalie says. "Sure thing." I head outside before stripping and phasing./p 


	16. Chapter 16

p style="text-align: center;"Percybr /br /p  
p style="text-align: center;"After Nixs flying lesson last night we had dinner and a camp sing along, I'd never heard of most the songs so it was interesting to hear them singing about the gods. The more we sang the higher the fire went, Annabeth had explained it to us. After that I went to bed. When I woke up Nix and about half the Hermes cabin was gone. "Ah, good. Your up. Breakfast is gonna start soon." Luke tells me. I nod before cleaning up my sleeping bag. "Here, the Stolls got this for you and your sister, but she took off before they could give it to her." "Oh uh thanks." I say a bit awkwardly. Inside the bag is some bathroom things. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nixbr /br /Something had woken me up super early this morning and I just couldn't go back to sleep. The sun was just barely showing. I slipped on my shoes and slung my bow and arrows over my shoulder. I decided to go into the forest, it reminded me of home. I walk into the forest and immediately start walking pretty far in. Once I believed I was far enough I sat down and start playing with my bow. I sling a arrow into the bow and shoot it at one of the trees. Once I shot out all of my arrows I retrieved them. Life felt so empty without Seth. I might sneak out to go see him for a little bit. I mean there's no dangers, except for all the monsters, and no one will need to find out. /p 


	17. Chapter 17

p style="text-align: center;"Sethbr /br /Seth had ran at half speed to the camp, he wasn't so worried right now, for some odd reason. He had the backpack clutched in his large mouth, his plan was to show up at the line, put the bag down for them, write their names in the dirt and then hide, he hopped someone would find /br /Nixbr /br /I walked along a path, hoping to not see any monsters or large beasts, one of the Hermes kids had told Percy and I about the forest. After a while of walking I saw that I ended up by the front of the camp and right near where the boundary line is no longer there. I look down and see a bag with Percy's and my name on it and I pick up and look around me. I didn't see anyone or anything of the sorts so I assume that one of our friends or family had quickly dropped it off and left. I only wish that they had stayed so maybe I could've seen them again. I really miss /br /Sethbr /br /I wait for a while and suddenly my heart stops beating. It's her...it's Nix. I try to move to go talk to her and hug and tell her how much I missed her, but my legs felt like jelly. I couldn't move to go hug her. I looked at her face and I could tell that she really missed us while at camp. She looks around her trying to find out who placed the bag there but she didn't see me. I tried to call out to her, but I couldn't find my voice. After a while of looking around Nix turned around and left the scene. I felt my heart breaking. No...she can't leave me again after being so close. I start moving and I stepped on a branch. She seemed to tense and she quickly whipped around and drew her bow and notched an arrow. she looked around her looking calm yet slightly scared. she looked in my directly and quietly creeped towards me. I tried moving yet I found myself unable to once again. After a while she disregarded the noise seeming to not want to go out and she turned around and ran away. No...my only chance to talk to her after she left...it's just gone. I quickly run back home and inside the Cullen's home. Damit...I'm so stupid. How could I let her get away like that?/p 


	18. Chapter 18

p style="text-align: center;"Nix 3br /After I went into the camp I brought the bag to Percy. We saw that they were some toiletries and what not inside of it. How interesting...who would've left these there for us? Percy also looked confused, but when he saw that I didn't know anything he didn't ask anything. Percy and I go around the camp doing our normal camp activities until it was dinner time. At dinner they announced some type of camp activity get together thing. They said that we couldn't kill or gag anyone and we had to grab a flag or something. I wasn't really listening to what Chiron was saying unlike Percy who seemed to be entranced by what he was hearing. After being told the information our cabin teamed up with the Athena cabin and a couple others as well. It seemed like we were going against the Ares cabin or something like that. Percy and I were told to stand guard by the riverbank. I guess that's okay because we would be safe and protected. The fight began and after a while Annabeth was running back to our side with a flag, but was still kinda far. Noice. Then Percy and I were attacked by this big mean girl. Ooooo this wont be /br /br /We protected ourselves, but still got beaten down. I heard a voice in my head telling me to go closer to the water. It seemed as if Percy heard the voice as well for he started crawling to the water as well. We finally reached the water and we immediately regenerated. I felt extremely energized. This is great. We managed to somehow defeat her and Annabeth finally managed to bring the flag over. Everyone cheered from our side when Chiron announced we won. Then out of no where two hellhounds came from somewhere and ponced on Percy and I. They started scatching at us and I'm happy we're wearing /br /br /Then they disappeared. Chiron announced that they shouldn't have been here and it meant that someone had summoned them into the camp. wonder why. Then all of a sudden the camp went quite. I looked at Percy and saw something shinning above his head. It looked like a trident. I look above my head and saw the same thing, cool. Chiron then speaks up, "All hail Perseus Jackson and Pheonix Jackson, son and daughter of Poseidon God of the sea, earthquakes, and horses." He then kneels to us like the rest of the camp. I look at Percy and shrug my shoulders at his confused look. It's been an interesting day. /p 


	19. Chapter 19

p style="text-align: center;"Percybr /br /Annabeth didn't talk to me after we were claimed, I didn't know why and I didn't understand. We were moved out of the Hermes cabin and into the empty Poseidon cabin. "We're both the cabin leaders, right?" I asked Chiron. "Yes, now the same rules in the Hermes cabin apply here. Your schedules have not changed either." He said before walking out of the cabin. Nix turned to look at me, she gave an encouraging smile. We walked to our cabin and once we walked in my breath seemed to catch in my throat. I looked at Nix and see seemed to be in the same sense of shock. I gave her a big grin and she returned it back. We walked around our cabin and admired everything. I saw that Nix was standing by the window and I walked over to her. I looked out the window and saw the cabin was facing the sea. It was so beautiful. Nix seemed to be in love with the sea. I grabbed her stuff and placed her stuff on one bed and mine on another. I then grabbed her hand and we both ran outside. We then took off our shoes and ran into the water. We swam around and splashed each other. I even managed to make Nix giggle slightly! After we had our little bit of fun we went out of the sea and layed on the /br /br /We pointed at different clouds and I would say what they looked like and Nix either agreed or disagreed by shaking her head. I then decided that it was the perfect time to start a tickle war. Without explanation I quickly got on top of Nix and started to tickle her sides. She started to giggle a bunch and she tried to push me off to no avail. She then start to roll from side to side as an attempt to get me to momentarily stop tickling her. After a while more of tickling her I ran off and into the cabin. She quickly ran after and somehow managed to corner me. She then got her revenge and wouldn't stop tickling me. After our little tickle war we went back outside and just sat on the sand enjoying each others company./p 


	20. Chapter 20

Nix

I stayed up a little longer then Percy that night, just staring up at the ceiling, counting the lines it had quietly in my head. I thought about a lot of things like; my family and how everything my father had taught us these past four years had changed and become void. How Percy and i were now the child of one of the most powerful gods there was. Why someone had left us a bag outside the border line of the camp and why? I turned onto my side and creased my brow, counting wasnt helping with the thinking much, i saw someones shadow out in the window and peeked down to make sure Percy was still in his bed, sleeping. He was still asleep, but i wanted to know who was outside at this time, even though we werent allowed to be outside after curfew. I got out of my bunk after climbing down and slipped on my shoes and a jacket, i left my bow, not thinking i would need it.

A.N

So im thinking of making another story, after im finished with S.a.O.o.W/S.O.W, this one will be in parts, but i was thinking of doing a reading the book?

This story is set in ancient Greece.

After the 2nd Titan war The twins and the gang are transported to the past to read about the future of their past with their godly parents, maybe people from the future will join them?

Here is a little preview...

The dark haired girl looked up at him, and in the smallest quietest voice anyone had heard before, she said. "Phoenix Jackson, daughter of Poseidon." The children beside her got wide eyed, as if she had never spoke before. I saw the childs father smile warmly at her and her brothers. I looked at my own child and wondered how she had become friends with his spawns.


	21. Chapter 21

p style="text-align: center;"Percy/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(havent heard from him in a while, it feel like, huh?)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I woke up groggily that morning and got out of bed, i didnt check to see if Nix was up, she was always up before me...and ready and doing productive things. I got into my CHB shirt and some shorts that i think mom packed for me, only she could fold that neatly, well maybe Rose and dad were close, but mom just made it look really nice. I finished getting ready and went out to the pavilion, hoping i hadnt missed breakfast, since Nix hadnt woke me. I didnt see her there when i got there, pegisis flying must be running longer then usual, i thought to myself as i got my food and sat at the empty Poseidon table. I finished eating and realized everyone, but Nix had come to eat, confused and a little bit worried i went back to the cabin to see if she was there, she wasnt. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nix/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Following that person wasnt my brightest idea, going without a weapon, was even stupider. I listened to Luke talk to someone with wide eyes, somehow the person knew i was there, even though i was hidded pretty good, and i had become a pretty good hider because i lived with supernatural people. Luke grabbed me by my arm and brought me over to shadow, he was smart, he knew who i was and who my father was, he even knew about my mom and the rest of my family and what they were, and he wasnt scared of them like i had hoped he would be. /p 


End file.
